The Black Butterfly
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Ah... ghost. Summer story, sort of. For all of you who have summer. I'm sorry it's late.


**The Black Butterfly**

A/N: Okay… um, horror story? I don't know… I have to re-write it, well, never really started though… well; all I can say is… I hope this ends fast. That is all. Enjoy. And, I don't wanna explain some of the terms here, so look it up, it's your homework (grin). Dunno what the timeline for this one… so just fit it in somewhere…

-

Summer nights, the best of the best nights for a ghost story, no? Well, yeah, I don't know myself, where I live… there's no summer but everyday feels like it. Happy Summer Vacation for all of you who live in the parts of the world which have summer!

-

"Ah, a nice _ryokan_ after 2 weeks without one!" Yuya squealed in delight. She turned to look at the others, "Tonight, I decide that I will have a room all by myself!" she turned to Okuni, "That means, you have to sleep with either one of the guys!"

Okuni chuckled. "Then, I will sleep with Kyo-san." She leaned into Kyo who just shrugged her off.

Yuya pouted. "No, you have to sleep somewhere else or you will die…" she stopped to look at Kyo, "not by my hands, but by Kyo's and I don't want that."

Okuni just smiled slyly. "Okay, then, the safest place would be with you…"

"NO! I stand ground on my decision! Well, I'll go inform the landlady!" Yuya walked away from the group to greet the _ryokan_ owner.

Tora sighed heavily. "I want to share a room with her… well, so, who's with who?" he looked at Yukimura and then, to Sasuke. "Well, it's either Yuki or brat…"

"Go with Sarutobi," Kyo decided. This has indeed changed Tora and Sasuke's expression. "Don't question."

"Sly fox with Sanada."

"Whatever you say, Kyo-san…" both of them said. "Why are you doing this anyway?" Yuki questioned.

"Dog-face needs at least a day without trouble; I'll spare her for a day…" Kyo smirked.

"Well, one question," Sasuke glared, "Where are YOU sleeping?"

-

"WHAT!" Yuya screamed when Kyo decided to sleep with her. "NOOOO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WANNA SLEEP ALONE!"

"Shut up, go and take a dip in the hot springs… I told the landlady we're a couple, and she decided to pitch us in together." Kyo sat down on the tatami floor to eat the tea served by the _nakai_.

Yuya's eyes flared with anger. "Who told you to do that!" Yuya marched towards him, wanting to punch his ass off. "Go and sleep somewhere else, please!" and she slapped away his hands which was aiming to get some of the snacks. "And don't eat my food!"

Kyo glared at her. "Shut up, it's better than having someone else sleeping with you…"

"Well, if only you hadn't decided that we are couples… the _nakai_ wouldn't even have the slightest bit of idea to even use a futon for couples tonight… get what I mean?" she tried explaining. Kyo just shook his head. "DAMN YOU!"

"Just go and have a bath…" Kyo ordered her. She just sighed heavily as she took the laid out yukata in front of her in her hands and marched out to leave Kyo with his own mind. "Finally…"

"I WANT YOU OUT AFTER I FINISH! GET THAT?" she shouted from outside.

"Shit…"

-

Out in the peaceful, relaxing hot spring, Yuya sighed deeply as the warm water washed away all of her troubles. The temperature was nice, the view was nice… and there was no Tora lurking around (she checked before deciding to bathe) and this was the life… she's never been so happy since she met Kyo. Maybe she should leave the group for a while to enjoy a normal life as a girl…

…with everyday access to hot springs…

"Maybe… but maybe not. It'd be like… me, betraying Kyo…" she murmured. She looked down to examine her 'assets'. "Hey… they've gotten a lil' bigger… but if it's obvious, Kyo would've commented…" she blushed.

"Um… I'm bored… I should've asked Okuni-san to come along… maybe she'll give me some tips…" she laughed lightly. "Maybe it's the temperature…"

"_Or maybe it's just you…"_

Yuya shot up from the _onsen_, looking left and right to search for the person who owned the voice. "Who's there? Come out before I eat you!"

"_Ahaha… right behind you missy…"_

"Wha-"

(Thump!)

-

"That woman sure did take her own little sweet time…" Kyo grumbled. He ate the snacks impatiently. Yuya was gone for more than 20 minutes. "I'm not worried, I'm not."

"…I'm not."

"Yes, you are…" a familiar voice echoed from behind him, making him shiver by just a lil' bit, Kyo-wise.

He turned around to see a pair of jade eyes, staring intently into his crimson ones. "Miss me?" Yuya reached out her hands to touch Kyo's face, staring more intently into his eyes. "See it now?"

"See what?" Kyo glared at her.

"Change…" she murmured. Letting go of his face, she sat next to him, gazing into space. "I've no idea why it took me a long time to bathe myself… just felt like it, I guess…"

Kyo quirked an eyebrow, gazing at her. "What the hell are you taking about?"

She leaned in close to Kyo, smiling… _weirdly_. "I saw it."

Kyo backed away, just a bit. "Saw what?"

She giggled. "You're not stupid. You know what I'm referring to." She pointed her head, and then, her eyes. "I saw your question with my Mind's Eye."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "You? Mind's Eye? Really, you must be dizzy from all that _onsen_-ing."

"Ah… are you jealous at the onsen? My, my… Onime no Kyo, jealous at something that's inanimate… darling me, how long was I in there?" Yuya playfully mocked.

Kyo noticed the weird words she was using. "'Darling me'? How long were YOU in there?" he questioned.

"Really… what a weird man…" Yuya got up and sighed. Stretching her body, she faced Kyo with and utmost weird look. She approached his being and slowly lowered herself to his lap. "Ne, Kyo…"

"Get off me."

She circled her hands around him and leaned in to whisper at his ear. "Ne, Kyo-_sama_… how about a round of a nice game? Winner takes all…"

"Get off me, dog-face… or this will be the last time you'll hear me repeating twice," Kyo said through gritted teeth.

Yuya just smiled and leaned in further to bite his earlobe. "Patience, my dear Kyo-_sama_… I won't be here forever you know?"

Kyo closed his eyes, feeling a bit aroused with the bite. "What do you… _mean_?"

"I might die, I might disappear or… no, I shouldn't tell you. So, how about it? When I mean 'All', I meant _ALL_." She pointed to herself, with a smile that could melt any perverted men out there.

"Whatever."

"So… is that a yes?" she purred.

Kyo nodded.

Yuya's smile widened. "Alright, first round: Kiss."

"Explain."

Yuya explained alright… explained in a much more physical way of answering. Pressing her soft, inexperienced lips against his… she shocked him. It felt to Kyo like she's done them over and over again. Like… almost every night… every second of her life…

She broke the kiss and looked away. Shy. "So… how was it?"

Kyo touched his lips which were warm from her kiss. "What do you mean?"

"If you can top that… you'll win. I doubt it though…" she licked her lips. "Been a while…"

"What the-? You've never kissed anyone before…" Kyo started but was cut off by Yuya.

"Not of anyone you know of…" she grinned. "Right?"

"You might've killed a thousand men… but, I've been… no… I can't tell you." Yuya looked to her left and glared at Tenro which was shaking. "Shut up…"

"What?" Kyo looked at Tenro too but he did not feel nor see the movement. "What do you want with it?"

"Kyo-sama, time is running. Limited to me. So hurry," She said, sounding desperate.

Kyo pushed her away from him. Her eyes wide from the shock, she slapped him as if by reflex. "Why do you push me away?"

Kyo smirked. "Dog-face would never ever try and do that… I meant, all of the things you just did… the slap was expected but not the others…" Kyo patted his abused cheek. "And she would've slapped a tad bit stronger than this…"

In less than a second, Tenro was already near her throat; god knows when it was unsheathed. Yuya only stared at it, without a worried look. "Death by you on me, death by you on the girl."

Kyo narrowed his eyes, a look of disgust clearly seen. "What is it that you want?"

"You. Your body. Your lust. That is all I want. Others don't seem to help me gain back what I've lost in the past."

"Not interested. Are you a spirit or something?"

She nodded. "I know how much you want this girl so this is your chance. Take her purity, that is all I want from you."

"Why should I obey?"

"Well, the longer you stall, the more of her soul I take with me. That's just how spirits work. We need payment too…" she laughed whole heartedly. "Oh, and by the way, your Inside says that you want to know my name."

"I did not-" Kyo was cut off again.

"Ah, my Mind's Eye saw it. Your Outside is very much only lust… your Inside craves more from the girl… come on! Give her some slack and sleep with her!" she huffed. "My name is Chou by the way…"

"I did not ask you your name!"

"Yeah you did… aww… Yuya-chan's going to wake up any longer now… hurry and deflower her, come on!" Chou's character changed, Kyo noticed.

"Why do you want to do that?"

Chou's expression changed. "Before I died, I was a high-class… um… let's just say… whore of this place. A really, REALLY high-class one. Money was easy back then for me, I was lucky a really rich man liked me. He treated me like a Geisha, and not of a… but I, all I wanted from him is his love that would help give me bliss… but he never wanted to sleep with me."

"So you died?"

"Don't interrupt! Oh… I even forgot his name… but I remembered how he looked like. He looked just like you minus the smirk and red eyes…" Chou smiled to herself. "But, alas, before he could do what I wanted him to do… I died. Men of lower class sure wanted a taste of Butterfly… but they… raped me. Not that I care, I was enjoying every single bit of it… yet, they murdered me too… how stupid. Hahaha… what am I saying?" Chou continued to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Shut up."

Chou turned to glare at him. "Come on, sleep with her."

-

A/N: I decided to split this into two! Muhahaha… wow, my first M rated one… always wanted to do that! I doubt there'll be any lemon… but this was too much for T rated. Too confusing. We'll see… so review.


End file.
